


Being The Fourth Member Of The Shield Would Involve

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [96]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Being The Fourth Member Of The Shield Would Involve

  * _The boys being super-duper protective._


  * _Whenever another wrestler flirts with you, or touches you, they tell them off._


  * _Always being ringside at each other’s matches. Unless you’s are banned from ringside._
  * _Cheering each other on._


  * _Doing the iconic entrance with them._


  * _Doing the fist pose._


  * _Helping each other out in matches._


  * _When someone messes with one of you, they mess with all of you’s._


  * _Challenging Alexa Bliss to the raw women’s championship._


  * _Which leads to having a feud with Alexa Bliss._


  * _Alexa saying you will never be woman’s champion._


  * _Winning the women’s championship title match._


  * _Which leads to Alexa throwing a fit._


  * _The boys hugging you tightly._


  * _All of you’s holding your titles up._


  * _Celebrating all your wins._


  * _The boys giving the “you hurt her, we’ll hurt you in ways you can never imagine.” Talk, to all your dates._


  * _Sometimes following you and your date around, secretively._


  * _Training with them._


  * _Being the peacemaker, whenever the boys fight._


  * _Fighting over the front seat with Dean, you’s end up taking turns._


  * _Sometimes sharing a hotel room._


  * _Carpooling._


  * _Lunch dates (not a date like friendship dates)_


  * _Selfies._


  * _Always having each other’s backs._


  * The boys giving you advice.




End file.
